


Salvation

by Wivu



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wivu/pseuds/Wivu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночь после битвы "X-I" и "Сынов Нила". Анна комфортит Тамао как может.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> skillet — salvation

Тамао тошнит.  
У Тамао до сих пор в горле стоит противный ком, и тело дрожит, как будто от холода; хотя с момента этой ужасной битвы  
 _до безумия ужасной_  
прошло много времени, а за окном уже глубокая ночь.  
Тамао до сих пор не хочет верить в чудовищную жестокость этого Турнира. Настолько чудовищную, что даже маленькая девочка готова пролить людскую кровь во имя мнимого правосудия.  
Тамао даже сейчас в густой темноте видит оттенки алого, а когда закрывает глаза — липкую кровь.  
В горле противно тянет, заставляя сжиматься, скручиваться беспомощным комочком и цепляться за подушку слабыми трясущимися руками.  
Тамао совсем плохо.  
  
 _are You far?_  
will You come to my rescue?  
  
— Анна... — зовет она.  
  
Жалобно. Тихо.  
Всхлипывая и напряженно сжимая губы.  
Анна на соседнем футоне чуть ерзает, приподнимается на локтях, всматриваясь усталыми глазами в болезненно бледное лицо. Она не спит. Откидывает в сторону легкое одеяло и поспешно встает, заодно взяв находящийся около неё стакан с водой. Пол под её ногами еле слышно поскрипывает. Этот скрип закрадывается в уши и больно бьет по перепонкам. Тамао он кажется слишком громким.  
  
 _i feel You keeping me alive_  
  
— Все ещё плохо себя чувствуешь?  
  
Непривычно мягкий голос обволакивает, словно туман, закрадывается в самые укромные уголки подсознания; им пропитывается каждая клеточка тела, и руки сами по себе расслабляются, сжимая подушку уже не так сильно.  
Тамао повинуется теплым ладоням, аккуратно обхватывающим её плечи, и садится; почти сразу берет предложенный стакан, делая маленький глоток.  
Теплая вода быстро течет по горлу, мочит пересохшие и потрескавшиеся губы.  
Сейчас она кажется целебным снадобьем.  
Тихо хмыкнув, Анна вытягивается рядом, укрывая ноги одеялом.  
Тамао этого не замечает. Она глухо всхлипывает, резко содрогнувшись и едва не выплеснув воду из стакана.  
Гадкое чувство какого-то животного страха не покидает её, а сидит в голове, как будто надежно приковано цепями.  
  
— Хватит страдать, — резко говорит Анна с нотками недовольства в голосе, как Тамао кажется. — Ложись.  
  
И Тамао ложится.  
Всего в  _паре сантиметров_  от Анны.  
Совсем рядом.  
  
 _touch You_  
taste You  
feel You here  
  
— Страшно, верно? — Анна слегка кривит губы в ухмылке.  
  
Она кладет ладонь на холодную щеку, заправляет розовую прядь за покрасневшее ухо и зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке.  
Тамао забывает  
 _напрочь забывает_  
насколько ей сейчас плохо.  
Только сейчас, когда Анна приближается вплотную к её лицу, она замечает, какой у неё измученный усталый взгляд.  
 _Анне тоже плохо?_  
Тамао замирает и отчаянно краснеет от совсем невинного поцелуя.  
Всего лишь легкое, долгое прикосновение губ, которое успокаивает; от него клонит в сон; оно погружает в забвение.  
  
 _hold me_  
heal me  
keep me near  
  
Анна обнимает осторожно, позволяя уткнуться носом в свою шею. Она чем-то приятно пахнет. Должно быть, ароматным мылом, которым пользовалась в офуро.  
Она что-то тихо говорит. Говорит, что потом они обязательно вернутся домой.  
Говорит, что черта с два они умрут.  
  
 _keeping me alive_  
you are my salvation  
  
Тамао робко сжимает легкую ткань её юкаты.  
Она находит в этих объятиях утешение.  
Так же, как и Анна.


End file.
